7 Princes of Hell
by WritingENOLA
Summary: Ciel is a newly formed demon. After running away from Sebastian who seemed to hate him Ciel takes it upon himself to get Revenge on Hannah Annafellows, the demon who turned him into this creature. On his journey toward his vengeance Ciel will run into many a familiar face; even Sebastian who is one of the 7 Princes of hell?... figures. WARNING- SEB/CIEL FIC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I own nothing except for the few Oc's**

**I'm really new to this site and fanfiction. I've wrote a couple over the years but never put them up for anyone to read. Anyway I've only read one other story like this and its been abandoned so I wanted to take a swing at it.**

**I'm taking the plot from both the Manga and the anime. THIS IS A SEB/CIEL FIC if you don't like it please find another story more to your tastes. Ciel is 18 in this fic so its not quite as bad as tiny 13 year old ciel **

**Enjoy!**

Ciel was increasingly frustrated; his stomach was rumbling with a hunger he could not satiate. He was a demon now and human food did nothing for him he needed a soul but had no idea how to go about obtaining one.

He shouldn't have ran from Sebastian before learning the ropes but he could hardly bare to be around his butler who had shown nothing but disdain and hate toward him.

He did not know the first thing about being a demon. He had elevated senses and strength as well as speed but was not good at using them but he carried on using all that he had learned while he was human.

Ciel smirked at least he had a purpose here it had taken him some time to find it and after some wallowing that he was not proud of he had decided to do what he knew best. Get revenge. Hannah Annafellows. Ciel had no idea what her true name was and it might be a long shot but he would have his revenge. She had taken his soul and he would make her pay for that; for changing him into this creature.

It would take time but he had all the time in the world now and his life was nothing without something to work toward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian walked through his courtyard irritation written on his face and radiating off of him in powerful waves warding away any weaker demons. He could not believe the idiocy of his young master. How could he run off like that they were not in his world any more, this was hell the rules were different.

He hated to admit he was worried for the new demon after all he should hate the boy but the worry still persisted.

Still there was nothing for it if his young master did not want to be found then there was no sure way for Sebastian to find him. So the demon had continued home. He had not been back in these walls for nearly 7 years.

Those he passed bowed low whispering. He barely had a chance to go much farther when a woman jumped on him holding him tightly "You're back! Its been nearly forever."

"Its been hardly any time at all" He said simply dragging her off of him

"The rest of our brothers will be pleased our back as well as father." Sebastian barely nodded he was one of the 7 princes of hell and the girl his only sister. The family was close though they fought often how could they not demons were a proud race perhaps more than humans and arguments were not settled easily.

Sebastian couldn't say he missed home. He was the youngest in his family but as strong as any of them and he ran his section of hell with fear and authority.

"Father asked me to invite you to dinner. He'd like to see you; everyone will be there like a family reunion" Sebastian did not look amused nor enthralled at the idea but he acquiesced. She smiled wickedly showing she was indeed a true daughter of Lucifer before vanishing.

Sebastian groaned he did not want to deal with his family;he certainly wasn't going to tell them what had happened losing his long earned soul being foiled by a simple human how utterly humiliating for him. If word got out there would be attacks on his house lower demons wishing to steal his place.

And to top it all off Sebastian was starving.

**AN: Chapter 1 is done. There will be a few minor Oc's but don't worry the story is and will always be focused on Ciel and Sebastian. **

**Please review! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I got all the demons names and what they stood for Pride, Lust, Murder etc... from the works of Sebastian Michaelis. **

**FUN FACT: He was the author of one of the first recorded demonology books. Dealing with hierarchy's and such.**

Sebastian stepped into the grand Manor almost a castle, the details were exquisite. everything from the molding to the decorations screamed royalty all in colors of midnight blue and Ox blood red trimmed in black. Lucifer's Castle.

He was dressed in fine clothes all black of course. It felt odd being out of his butler uniform. Although he still wore the gloves to hide the Mark of a contract that still glowed dully to signify that it was still intact.

Despite not wanting to socialize with his family Sebastian was looking forward to dinner. The food served would have been imbued with human souls. Nothing special like Ciel's but it would be good enough and quench his hunger after his 7 year fast.

He entered the room looking around at his brothers.

The eldest; Beelzebub, was at the right of his father he and Lucifer were talking or more like friendly arguing and his brother was not giving his father an inch his pride was higher than any.

Next the twins, Leviathan and Asmodeus, Leviathan his sister whom had came to him earlier waved merrily she dressed in her lecherous fashion as did his brother Asmodeus. Both were demons of lust and they flaunted it for all demons and humans men or women.

Berith, the fourth, was dressed in blood red, looking sinister balancing a knife between his fingers. His specialty was murder and he was the most unpredictable of the bunch you never knew if he was going to greet you or try and slit your throat.

Astaroth was half asleep with one eye open his dark boots propped up on the table as he louged Forever the laziest demon he rarely made long standing contracts in which work was required.

The fifth brother, Verrine, was tapping his foot and staring out the window with unrest. He tempted those to impatience and quick decisions.

Gressil was closest to him and farther down the table across from Verrine. He was the only one wearing white which was quite a laugh as he was the demon of impurity. He had a silver tongue and could tempt even the most religious man into sin.

And last of them all was Sebastian himself. His true name was Sonneillon. He bowed to his father shortly before sitting down at the end of the table. He was most known as the demon of hate and revenge.

Lucifer stood "Welcome home Sonneillon, you have been gone for quite some time."

"Was the soul worth it" Astaroth half yawned. Sebastian didn't answer his red eyes growing dark and cold.

"It was interesting to say the least" he bit out trying not to sound so irate though his brothers would likely just chalk it up to his personality.

"There's been rumors of a death. The spider demon,Pythius." Sebastian bristled at the remembrance of 'Claude'. "Its being investigated now"

"He was one of the high class demons under my rule" Beelzebub stated dryly "I never liked him myself but I can assure you it wasn't me he was on earth if I remember correctly and I always do"

"I killed him" Sebastian stated bluntly he after all had nothing to hide not where that worthless demon was concerned. His siblings stared and Berith clapped him on the back proudly.

"Why?" his sister asked. She was closer to Sonneillon than most and despite his penchant for hate and revenge he was very mild mannered. Until one managed to anger him that is; Leviathan had done so only once and had nearly been killed during Sonneillon's rage.

"He took something of mine twice so I ran him through with a demons sword. I need no other reason" He stated calmly as though talking about tea instead of murder.

Gressil laughed loudly "One day brother you'll find someone who can control that temper" Ciel flashed through Sebastian's mind but he pushed the image away. It was not the time to be thinking of his young master or the danger he could be in.

"Like someone controls you Gressil" Gressil's grin turned to a scowl and Sebastian smirked the others laughed.

Half of Sebastian's brothers were married. It was a falsity when humans believe demons can not love. It is rare and most demons will never find it but it is possible. His eldest brother had a Husband, though Sebastian had no idea how the man put up with Beelzebub. Astaroth and Verrine were also married.

Before more conversation could be had the meal was served. The Souls were less appetizing than Sebastian had imagined starving or not. Ciel's soul had spoiled him he had smelled and tasted it in his master's blood. A soul unlike any he had seen; it was as dark as Sebastian's own heart but pure as heaven. such an unlikely combination and something that only his young master would have. He was full of such surprises And always challenging his expectations.

Sebastian's father, Lucifer, stopped him before he left.

"You should watch yourself; just because you're brother didn't like Pythius that doesn't mean he doesn't have allies."

Sebastian smiled "Let them try"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel growled. There were so many of them. His eye patch was clutched in one of the deomns hands his mark glowing brightly.

"Such a pretty eye, so unique" One of the demons said sickeningly sweet

"He'll fetch a pretty price" Another added. Ciel hissed his black nails growing longer. he had yet to discover his true demon form but he would not let these disgusting low life's touch him. After all he was not called master of games for nothing.

**AN:CLIFFHANGER! XD**

**I'm trying really hard to work on keeping the characters in context but I apologize for any OOCness. **

**Next chapter will be coming soon. Please review and tell me what you think. THANKS**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you for your reviews I'm glad that you're enjoying it so far!**

Ciel stood straight and tall before those who surrounded him withdrawing his claws and putting on the air of the Queens former watchdog. He observed them taking them in analyzing their moves and the way they spoke. These demons reminded him of Azzurro Vanel and the rest of his italian mafia, all seemingly intimidating but really just idiots with nothing on the mind but money and power.

It was an interesting development. Ciel had once held Demons above humans as the superior race, but after having been in hell for a time he had found that the human world and the demon world were not much different. Demons were stronger and perhaps the more noble demons held more respect, but these demons who wallowed in the mud had more humanity in them than Ciel had while he was human.

"Pathetic" He regarded them as one would a rat.

"What did you say?"

"I have question for you" He continued ignoring the question with a wave of his hand. "When you sell me. Who gets the reward?" He tilted his head smiling. It was a childs play diversion but Ciel wasn't going to waste his time on anything more elaborate for such lowly demons.

True to Ciel's thought the demons began to argue among themselves. It was only too easy for Ciel to slip away with his eye patch. He tied the string back as best he could. the knot was sloppy but it would hold. Ciel could only imagine Sebastian's mothering, for lack of a better word, over it teasing him on how he needed to learn how to properly dress himself.

He walked through the darkening streets the cold night freezing over. Everything in Hell was to the extreme's. Extreme heat during the day and Extreme cold at night. Ciel's demon body didn't feel the change he always felt just pleasantly warm.

The rest of Ciel's demon powers if he had any were not something he could control easily. He was supposed to have super speed, fast healing, strength. But Ciel was near hopeless when it came to them. He felt mostly human.

He even got tired at night. Which was a problem for a demon with no home. He couldn't just sleep anywhere there were bound to be plenty of demons like the ones he just evaded and the less he had to deal with them the better.

Ciel yawned looking around for someplace safe to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian sat in a small study hands folded. He had quite a bit to get caught up on after his 7 year absence. Leviathan had told him that she had been taking care of things for him but that was not a reassurance. She had probably caused him more trouble than anything else and because it was her she most likely knew it and reveled in it.

And then there was the matter of Claude's death and Ciel. he knew Lucifer was right Claude was no gutter rat he had power and allies. Ironic that most of them would come for revenge to face the demon who stood for revenge. He was not to worried though it would turn out to be quite tedious.

And Ciel he had tried not to think of his little master but halfway through dinner his contract had burned slightly. It was gone within second but it had picked up that Ciel was in danger. He pulled off his glove and traced the mark of the contract. On earth he would have been able to find his lord anywhere, but again hell was different, the contract though still in tact was not as it used to be.

Sebastian had nothing to go on either as far as he knew Ciel was the first demon made in such a way. It was hard to say what kind of demon Ciel would be if he would retain human attributes or not. If he would ever have a true demonic form. There were no assurances just more questions and for once Sebastian did not hold all the cards.


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel did not make it far before he was bowled over by a giant dog. He cursed darkly; had he been Sebastian he could have dodged it easily. Why couldn't Ciel do that too?! He was a demon now, what was wrong with him?!

The dog licked Ciel and Ciel regarded the giant mutt his eyes widening in recognition.

... "Pluto?"...

The great white demon dog howled loudly stepping off Ciel and transforming. Ciel blushed at the depravity, even if he was a dog.

He didn't know why he was so shocked, it made sense, Pluto was a demon dog. Like Sebastian or any other demon, if his form on earth died it didn't mean the demon did too. Only special weapons could kill one; specifically a demon sword.

Pluto clung to Ciel who rolled his eyes haughtily trying not to show the relief he felt at seeing someone familiar. "Pluto can you find me somewhere to rest, I'm tired" Pluto turned into a dog once more and layed down so Ciel could hop on.

He gripped the fur tightly as the dog ran the scenery of hell rushing past in a blur. Ciel had no idea how much Pluto understood of his order, if he understood at all, but it was better than wandering through hell alone.

The dog finally came to a halt. The young demon looked around; they were in a sort of clearing dead black trees surrounded them and the ground beneath them was made of sharp shards of glass. But it didn't seem to bother the demon dog as he lay down where he was. He made room so Ciel could sleep on his fur.

"Good dog" Ciel said curtly. Before laying down. Just ahead he could see another out cropping of houses it looked much like London but nothing like the outcropping they had just left. Perhaps like the human world hell had different cities too.

He yawned and it didn't take him long before he was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel woke early the sun barely started to rise. That was another thing Ciel could not understand, he was in hell and yet there was a sun and a moon… no stars or clouds, but it was still strange.

"Pluto lets go into town" he ordered the dog barked happily and trotted with Ciel into the center of town. Ciel dismounted walking beside the dog. He turned human trotting alongside Ciel on all fours. "Honestly can't you put on some clothes" He complained Pluto looked at him confused and Ciel sighed putting a hand on his brow in irritation

"So you can understand everything else but that, what kind of demon hound are you?" Pluto whimpered and then began to pant.

There was nothing else for it and no other demon seemed phased in fact having Pluto by his side actually got him less attention than when he was by himself.

He was just about to round a corner perhaps find someone to question or threaten there was not much of a difference between the two for Ciel.

"The Spider Demon?"

"That's right he's dead" one whispered

"Is it anything we need to worry about"

"Doubt it he had plenty of enemies always stealing things with trickery and lies" Ciel gritted his teeth, they had to be talking about Claude. Had he not stolen Ciel's soul in the first place none of what followed would have happened. "Besides that he died on earth not here"

The two demons continued to converse but Ciel was no longer listening.

Hannah Annafellows had worked for Claude. Yes the demon was dead but perhaps there was a clue at his old house. "Pluto can you find the Spider demons house?" He asked

Pluto didn't respond for a moment sniffing the ground before running off Ciel running after him. Pluto came to a stop and barked proudly. Ciel followed huffing a few moments later. He put his hands on his knee's and took deep gasping breaths.

He looked up at the giant mansion. How could he be sure this was the right one. Then he noticed the knocker... it was a spider.

"You really know you're way around hell" He told the dog and Pluto glomped his leg rubbing his face on it. Ciel kicked his leg trying to dislodge the animal. "Why are you here with me anyway, I could have sworn you'd be with Sebastian" the dogs eyes lit up and he changed into a giant hound howling before taking off.

"Wait you damn dog" Ciel called out "I didn't mean-" but Pluto was long gone.

Ciel looked back up at the mansion. He was back on his own but at least he had a lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian wiped a small drop of blood off his cheek as he looked down at the 3 dead bodies in his yard. They were useless fighters but then they probably weren't supposed to defeat him. it was likely a warning; he was being targeted.

He moved to call for one of the servants to clean the mess up but before he could he felt a soft breeze and heard the pad of large paws. Sebastian moved to the side just as a newly transformed Pluto rushed at him. The naked man missed the butler and hit the wall of the mansion face first.

Not to be discouraged the demon hound was up and once more launching himself at the demon he adored. Sebastian maneuvered easily and smashed him in the face with his foot. He held the struggling man/dog down with his foot not at all amused.

Sebastian hated dogs this one in particular. He was about to use his strength to kick the thing far from him but stopped a familiar scent catching his nose. He got a bit closer to Pluto, before standing up straighter his eyes glowing red for a moment.

Yes. Mixed in with Pluto's scent was that of his young master they had been in the same company recently. He kneeled down next to the demon hound.

"Now listen here. I need you to guide me to Ciel" The dog nodded panting trying to wiggle out from under Sebastians foot to hug him.

Sebastian stood a smile on his face. "Soon /my young lord/"

**AN: YAY! PLUTO! XD I'm going by both the Manga and the show so things are going to be a bit AU in my story. **

**I tried to make this chapter a longer and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review Ciel commands you :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Ciel stepped up to the door. The demon was dead, knocking would do know good and if he had any servants they were likely gone. Well perhaps Hannah lived here, though such things would be much too convenient.

Still he tried the door and it eased open. Ciel listened intently but heard nothing. He stepped over the threshold quickly stepping into the dark front hall before someone noticed him breaking into a dead guys house. He wasn't sure if there was a law in hell and he wasn't keen on finding out.

The place was barren everything had been moved or perhaps stolen. He frowned, if the entire place was this empty there would be no trace of Hannah. Ciel moved forward quickly and hissed stepping back abruptly as his cheek hit something.

A small wire so thin it was virtually invisible, but also extremely sharp. It had sliced right through Ciels skin leaving a scratch on his cheek. droplets of blood oozed from it.

Ciel tilted his head and grimaced; looked at at the right angle with the light provided by the dusty windows one could see a web of wire like threads spread throughout. A built in security system.

This was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought. Ciel rubbed his sleeve over the cut on his cheek smearing the blood. The small cut was already starting to heal. He had sufficient healing but again it was nothing like he'd seen Sebastian do.

Ciel moved through the house hissing, his maneuvers were so completely ungraceful that at every turn he was being sliced. By the time he came to the first room his clothes and skin were littered with tiny lacerations.

The room was a study it too was empty except for a large desk. There were no webs inside the room and Ciel was glad he could move freely it had taken him much longer than necessary to make it this far.

He moved around the desk opening drawers and shuffling through the loose papers left behind. It was all politics there was nothing on Hannah Annafellows. There were plenty of other names in the files. He had never heard of any of them and Ciel slumped. He felt so defeated /obviously/ there would be nothing on a Hannah. Demons were given names by their masters Hannah's real name was unknown to him.

he knew this before but the excitement that he might finally have a lead had made him forget about that information. He threw the papers down in anger and they glided through the air spilling onto the floor.

"Now what could you be looking for?" Ciel jumped and turned quickly, leaning against the door was a demon. He had long black hair all the way down the middle of his back tied at the neck with a blue ribbon. He looked calculating and Ciel felt an aura of intimidation and authority emanating from him.

He almost reminded Ciel of Sebastian. The demon looked at him curiously taking him in and trying to figure him out. The demon stood walking around Ciel "I've never seen something like you, you're almost human, and your blood smells divine"

He leaned toward Ciel who stepped back; as he took the step back the demon in front of him disappeared. His back hit something soft and he turned his head the demon smiled at him and Ciel turned raising his hand swinging it in a motion to slap him away.

The demon dodged it but looked slightly shocked almost as though no one had ever dared to try and hit him before.

He grabbed ciels wrist tightly and ciel yelped "Let go!" He struggled "How dare you touch me you filthy demon" He yelled

"Me, filthy?" He looked amused and ciel glared the man was much taller than the petite Ciel at the age of seventeen he looked only just 15.

He kicked his foot out at the demon. The man yanked his wrist up so Ciels feet were nearly off the ground his face level with the demons "Don't test me I have my pride after all" he smiled a secret smile like Sebastian used to when saying his favorite one hell of a butler line.

Ciel's claws extended and the man's eyes widened as they raked across his cheek. The other demon kept Ciels wrist tightly in his despite his shock and injury. Blood cascaded down his face, the blood was black instead of red like Ciels.

The man laughed loudly "You actually scratched my face, what a brave little thing you are. I think I'll keep you"

"Release me!"

"No. You are trespassing after all and as this is my territory I can do what I want" Ciel stared for a moment

"Your-?"

"Yes, you don't know who I am… you really are a strange new demon… I'll have good fun showing you off"

Ciel glared fiercely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sebastian was all set to leave. He even had some soul imbued food for his young master when he found him. The new demon was probably half starved.

He walked out of the house to see Leviathan petting Pluto emphatically. "Brother" she smiled at him "where on earth did you get a demon hound from?"

"He's a stray that wandered in" Pluto whined at Sebastian but stayed with Leviathan letting her pet him "Why are you here?"

"Can't a girl visit her brother just to" She replied innocently. Sebastian raised an eyebrow and Leviathan smirked

"We've been called Beelzebub has asked for a meeting. I can only assume its important" she shrugged "I came to fetch you"

"Obviously" he said shortly. His fuse was running short, he was so close to Ciel and now he was being haled away.

Leviathan pouted and Sebastian sighed trying to calm himself. it would not do to anger her as she would cause trouble.

"You can have him when I'm done with him" he gestured to Pluto. Leviathan perked right up

"Really?" then she paused "What are you going to do with him… I thought you said he was a stray"

"He is" Sebastian didn't elaborate and his sister frowned

"What are you hiding Sonneillon?"

"Nothing of your concern, come now we don't want to be late"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were back at Lucifers this time in a sitting room instead of the dining room. The furniture was plush and fit for royalty.

Beelzebub was the last to arrive. He smiled at them all.

Berith looked annoyed throwing his knife at a dartboard "Well spit it out I was in the middle of something"

Sebastian actually felt bad for the poor demon with whom his brother was /busy/ with.

"I found a very unusual little demon today"

Asmodeus gave his brother a look "If you called us here just to show off your little pet you better be willing to share"

Sebastian was not amused he turned ready to leave he had more important business to attend to than going along with his eldest brother's whims

"I'm no one's pet! Release me at once I demand it"

Sebastian stopped short stiffening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~LINEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel was not pleased as he was carried in by two of Beelzebub's servants. He heard one man call him a pet and ask if he would share and the thought made Ciel's skin crawl. He hadn't felt that way since Viscount Druitt tried to feel him up.

"I'm no one's pet" He yelled in defiance prince of hell or not. "Release me at once I demand it"

The other demons laughed, Berith moved forward to stand in front of Ciel

"Demand it? Who are you to demand anything?"

"Well I'm certainly more than you" he bit out keeping a cold mask on over his emotion, he would not let them see his fear.

Berith's siblings laughed at him and the demon scowled he moved quickly his knife heading for the jugular. Ciel flinched closing his eyes but the pain never came.

He opened his eyes slowly to see the knife at his neck half a centimeter away from his skin; two gloved fingers grasped its blade stopping its motion.

Berith glared up at the demon who tsked lightly. "Now now brother letting such a small demon get you all riled up" he said it in such a degrading tone before taking the knife and flicking it absentmindedly at the dartboard, it hit the bullseye.

Berith scowled his eyes flashing for a moment before he turned away haughtily

Ciel recognized that dark velvety voice, he slowly looked up his azure eye meeting blood red ones and the familiar inky black hair that framed the demons handsome face.

"Sebastian?"

**AN: They meet at last!**

**Thanks again for your reviews. I'm updating quickly now but it might not always be this fat but I'll try to keep up with it. and you're reviews really help to keep me motivated**

**ALSO if any of you are interested or have time. I created a Kuroshitsuji video for Seb/Ciel. check it out let me know what you think :D**

** watch?v=Tcm9X-uidC0**


End file.
